tf2competetiveplfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
HBZ
HBZ aka Rabbit - Profesjonalny gracz sceny competitive, swoimi umiejętnościami imponuje każdym graczom. Biografia Podczas swojej kariery grał żołnierzem i demomanem na polskim FFA Stajnia Ogarów. Jednak przez skorumpowanych administratorów i dostających baty graczy został zbanowany przez co został zmuszony grać tf2 center. Od tego momentu rozpoczął się wyścig kto jest najlepszym demo na świecie. Dnia 05.11.2017r. zakończył działalność gracza a także zmienił numer telefonu. Ciekawostki * Nie używa kodów. * Po 21 zamiast mówić do swojego teamu, szepczę. * Uważany za najwybitniejszego Polskiego zawodnika w historii * Wiele razy (nie tylko skillem) sugerował że wraz z Pablo jest najlepszym demo w Polsce * Posiada własny Fanklub steamcommunity.com/groups/habezetdemo * Wraz ze Smołkim i Mlekiem uzyskał status legendy * Lubi słuchać discopolo Kopalnia bindów HBZ'a 21:40 - HBZ: chodzi mi o to ze na stajni juz sie nie rozwijam jesli chodzi o skill; 21:40 - HBZ: osignelem maks juz 21:40 - HBZ: tutaj 21:40 - HBZ: trzeba isc grac competetive 21:41 - HBZ: ja gram na powaznie 21:41 - HBZ: 100 % skill tylko 21:42 - HBZ: lepiej mi sie gralo jak nikt na stajni mnie nie znal 21:42 - HBZ: nie bylem "slawny" HBZ : kolejny no skillowiec z meiczem lata HBZ: baziek przestan mnie bindowac , masz chyba cos z głowa nie tak HBZ: Siema , kiedy max pley bedzie organizowal jakis turniej w tf 2 np 6vs6 czy 9vs9 bo na stajni low skill juz jest , jest zbyt łatwo HBZ: gralem na lobby mam skilla HBZ : jestes przecietnym graczem na stajni wiec i dont care HBZ : raszlo widac lock and loda nie umiesz odbijac wogóle HBZ : jestem za mocny na stajnie wiem 19:46 - HBZ: siema co sciemniasz na forum max pleya ze miales na mnie jakies super kille ? 19:46 - HBZ: kilka razy udalo ci sie fuksem mnie zabic 19:46 - HBZ: stoisz tym snajperem i czekasz 19:46 - HBZ: tylko na mnie 19:46 - HBZ: ja tez moge stac 19:46 - HBZ: snajperem 19:46 - HBZ: i czekac na kogos z dystansu 19:46 - HBZ: godzine 19:46 - HBZ: nie sciemniaj 20:38 - HBZ is now Offline. VIP+ HBZ : raszlo wes wyjeb bana yogiemu za wyzywanie VIP+ HBZ : mnie caly czas HBZ: interrex widac ze masz 6 lat VIP+ HBZ : phlog powinien byc zbanowany VIP+ HBZ : boom HBZ: wczoraj na kothu dostales odemnie lanie takei jak on dostaje co dnia HBZ: mówilem ci ja i pablo jestesmy najlpiej grajacymi demo HBZ: i zakazdym raze go dominuje HBZ: nie gram na kodach HBZ: poprostu jestem dobry HBZ: tylko gram i wszytkich Niemcze HBZ: nikt nie potarfi m,nie zatrzymac HBZ: hehe HBZ: dostajesz baty za kazdym razem HBZ: widac nei wiesz jak sie gra demo HBZ: jestescie slabi i zalosni HBZ: wruce w 2015 i i skopie wzszystkim tylki HBZ: co frajerze jebany piszesz mi w komentarzach kurwa grac nie umiesz za kazdym razem cie dominuje jestes jebana ciota za plecami gdy mnie nie ma piszesz glupoty !!!!! frajerze jebany HBZ: zostaw mnie w spokoju i naucz sie wkoncu grac w tf2 HBZ: a ty poprostu demo jestes slaby , slyszalem to od ludzi kturzy graja od 2007 r. w tf2 Kategoria:Legendy